The present invention relates to a Contact Lens.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a multifocal contact lens characterised in that the contact lens is made of flexible material, the contact lens is of a unitary construction and the contact lens is arranged to translocate on an eye, the contact lens having a front surface and a rear surface and an upper end and a lower end, wherein the lower end of the contact lens is truncated so as to provide a relatively deep end surface which is arranged to rest on a lower eyelid of the patient, the truncated lower end being provided with an integral forwardly projecting ledge having a lower surface which is also arranged to rest on the lower eyelid of the patient.